To Fulfill A Promise
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: [Uma Musume: Pretty Derby]. After Suzuka's accident, Special Week stays by her bedside through her most difficult night.


**First of all I'm so deeply invested in this series right now, so here we go with some drama and angst solely for the sake of - you guessed it - fluff!**

 **The title is a double reference. Firstly to, obviously, Special Week's and Suzuka's promise they made to one another about running together again one day and how the events of this story will help them take the first steps to get there.**

 **And secondly because I was trying to be witty and googled "race horses named 'Promise'" to stick with the theme and it turns out there was actually one named Promises Fulfilled so I went with it.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Uma Musume.**

* * *

To Fulfill A Promise

 _"I have... to keep my promise. Right?"_

Suzuka's words still ring clearly through Special Week's ears, as if she'd just spoken them a few seconds ago. But in reality it's been hours since then.

The rest of Spica has already gone home for the night, and their Trainer has stepped out at the moment to talk to hospital staff. Special Week is alone with Suzuka in her room, keeping the conversation light and casual. It had been enough of a stressful day, and she's determined to have Suzuka go to bed smiling in spite of it all.

By this point, Special Week is just letting herself ramble about anything and everything that comes to mind, following whichever tangents pop up.

"And then-" she's saying. "My mom told me it was a radish. All along I'd thought it was some super rare super special white carrot!"

Suzuka bursts into quiet laughter, both ears perked tall as her tail swishes in amusement behind her.

"A radish," Suzuka chuckles. "A radish, Spe-chan."

"I'd never seen one before! I wanted to take a bite so badly and she let me, but it didn't taste like a carrot at all..."

"Spe-chan, you really love carrots, huh?"

"Ehehe..."

Both horse girls laugh for a moment. By this point in the night Special Week has moved her chair as close to Suzuka's bed as possible. She'd wanted to be within arm's reach of her in case she got dizzy and started to sway or something like that. Thankfully nothing like that's happened.

But as Suzuka calms down from her bout of laughter now, one of her ears flicks in embarrassment.

"Spe-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could hand me my water bottle?" She looks past her friend to the little table a few feet away where their tammates had left them a few bottles earlier. Special Week pops up from her seat in an instant.

"Of course!" She trots across the room to grab one and is back in her seat in seconds, offering it out. Suzuka dips her head.

"Thank you. Sorry for the trouble."

"It's no trouble! I'll help you however you need it, Suzuka-san! You're going to get better completely and we're going to run together. That was your promise to me, right? So I'm promising you that I'll help you keep your promise by helping you get better!"

"That was a little confusing," Suzuka smiles. "But thank you, Spe-chan. You've done so much for me already."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

Suzuka swishes her tail again as she takes a sip from the bottle.

This gives Special Week the opportunity to check the clock. After her accident, Suzuka had been unconscious for the remainder of the afternoon and evening, and hadn't woken until well into the night. By now it's past midnight.

Special Week is only feeling a little lethargic, but the circumstances warrant that her energy levels far outweigh anything else. However, as Suzuka caps the water bottle she lets out a withering sigh, shoulders slumping slightly as her ears droop a little. Special Week puts the bottle aside and inches closer in her chair, brow furrowed.

"Suzuka-san, I think you should get some rest now. You're going to have to start rehab right away, and you've been through a lot today. You need all your strength."

"You're right." Suzuka looks past her at the door. "I just wish I could've thanked everyone properly before they left."

"They'll be back as soon as visiting hours open tomorrow!" Special Week reassures her.

"But Trainer-san is still here, right?"

"Yeah. But he wouldn't want you to stay awake longer just so you can thank him. He'd rather you get some sleep now and save everything else for tomorrow. Right?" Once again Special Week presents everything to Suzuka in earnest truth. Suzuka nods.

"You're right. At least I can still thank you, Spe-chan."

"You've already done that!"

"I know. But I don't think it was enough..." Her gaze falls into her lap where her hands curl up helplessly. "If I'd fallen on the racetrack today... I really could've died. I'm sure I would have at least broken my leg completely. But you saved me, Spe-chan. I can't thank you enough."

Special Week feels a rush of warmth flooding behind her eyes and in her chest.

"Suzuka-san..."

She can't stop herself from leaning forward and wrapping both arms around her friend, as softly and as tightly as she dares.

And she ends up holding on for a little longer than she'd expected.

Because the last time Special Week had done this - the last time she'd held Suzuka like this - she'd been staggering on the racetrack, gasping for breath, barely conscious and trembling in unspeakable pain.

Special Week can still remember it so vividly, the way Suzuka's breath had been hot and shallow, the way her weight had slumped, the way her heart had been slamming so quickly up against her chest.

Everything had been so terrifying. Special Week had never been more scared in her entire life than she had been in that single moment.

Remembering it causes her to hold Suzuka a little longer now.

And while Suzuka can barely recall what had happened, she does remember the moment when she'd known she was about to fall, the moment when the pain had finally gotten so bad she couldn't handle it another step.

And then there had been a cry of her name and a soft pressure against her chest as Special Week's scent had suddenly filled the air.

Even though Special Week had been running at top speed to come help Suzuka - even though she'd been running with all her might - the second she'd made contact with her she'd been so unbelievably gentle with her.

Suzuka can't remember everything, but she knows that Special Week really did spare her a broken leg at the very least. For that, and for everything else she's done for her, Suzuka is so grateful.

She hugs her in return, resting her chin on Special Week's shoulder as she closes her eyes. Her mind tries to wander but the fatigue overtakes everything else and she can feel her conscious slipping once again-

"Suzuka-san?" Special Week eases herself back a little, still supporting her friend's weight. Suzuka shakes her head slowly and opens her eyes partially.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. You're really tired, huh? Let me help you lie down. Oh! But first, do you need anything else? More water?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Okay."

Special Week takes her time in lying Suzuka down on her back. Once again she's reminded of the time she'd done so earlier on the track, and a pang shoots through her chest. She has to keep herself grounded in reality now, a reality where Suzuka is all right.

She adjusts the pillows a bit before helping her lie down fully, trying to smooth out the mattress beneath and around her as much as possible. She pulls the sheets up over Suzuka's shoulders, exposing her bare feet to let air onto the cast.

When she's finally settled, Suzuka lets out a sigh. Special Week sits up straight.

"Suzuka-san? Are you okay? Does your leg hurt?"

"Not at all," she smiles. "As you'd said, it's just been a long day... Spe-chan? When was the last time you ate?"

"Eh? Um... I think it was right before the race."

"You haven't had anything since then?"

"No... I was so worried about you, Suzuka-san. I couldn't eat a thing... But you haven't eaten in even longer! I didn't even think of that! L-Let me go ask someone-"

"It's all right, Spe-chan. I don't think I could eat anything right now."

"Are you sure? You've exerted so much energy, and you haven't eaten since breakfast and it's past midnight by now!"

"I'm sure I'll be able to manage in the morning. But for now..." A yawn interrupts her and explains the rest.

Special Week lashes her tail in frustration aimed only at herself for not thinking about getting Suzuka food sooner. But she knows Suzuka wouldn't even be able to eat right now no matter how hungry she might be. Because her eyes are already closed and her voice has grown soft.

"Spe-chan... thank you so much..."

"You already said that. Just get some rest now, Suzuka-san."

"Mm... Spe-chan...?" Suzuka opens her eyes just a flutter as she draws her left arm out from beneath the covers. She reaches her hand out toward her friend, resting it palm-up on the mattress. Special Week gladly reaches out to hold her hand, covering it with both of hers.

"Goodnight, Suzuka-san. We'll see you tomorrow."

She watches the last bits of tension drain from Suzuka's expression, watches her ears relax. Suzuka's hand goes limp in hers, and her breathing starts to deepen.

Special Week doesn't leave her side even after she knows she's fallen asleep. Her mind keeps bringing her back to the racetrack. She can't stop remembering everything that had happened, how Suzuka had collapsed in her arms and fallen unconscious.

Before she knows it tears begin to well up again and she has to open her eyes to look over Suzuka now. She's resting easily, breathing at a steady pace, no sweat clinging to her skin and no tremors of pain shooting through her. The good luck charm is still there beside her pillow.

Special Week draws in a deep breath to collect herself, rubbing her thumbs over the back of Suzuka's hand and letting her fingers slip through hers a little.

It's about ten minutes later when their Trainer re-enters with a grunt to announce his presence. Special Week flicks an ear but doesn't turn around yet. He sighs.

"Spe, it's getting late."

She tightens her grip on Suzuka's hand as she turns to him with desperate eyes.

"Trainer-san... please let me stay with her a little bit longer. I don't want to leave yet. I wish I could stay with her all night..."

"Glad to hear it."

"...Eh?"

He smiles as he walks over to stand next to her chair and explain.

"I was going to ask if you could stay with her tonight. Unfortunately, I doubt she'll be able to get much sleep. If she moves in a bad way while she's sleeping it could aggravate the fracture. And knowing Suzuka if something's wrong she'll try to deal with it herself instead of calling for a nurse. So I want you to stay with her tonight. The first night after an accident is always the hardest on the patient. I think she'll be much more at ease if you're with her."

Special Week's ears perk up and her tail gives another swish.

"Really? You mean it? Thank you, Trainer-san!"

"Yeah. And besides I know you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight either if you were away from her. It's gonna be a bumpy road to recovery for her, but you can't let that affect your career either."

"I know. I want to help her get better as soon as possible."

"We all do. But either way she's gonna need your support the most, Spe." He hands her a neatly-folded blanket. "Sorry you're gonna be spending the night in a chair. Make sure you stretch out good in the morning. We'll have a big breakfast waiting for you guys."

"I will! Thank you, Trainer-san!"

He nods. "And if anything does happen with Suzuka, make sure you get her the help she needs."

"I will."

"Great. Sorry to ask all this of you, Spe. But you're the person she trusts most."

"I am?"

"Of course. Can't you tell?" He pats her head and ruffles her ears a bit before turning away. "Well I'm headin' out for the night myself. Gonna hit the hay. I'll be back with the rest of those guys in the morning."

"Okay! Goodnight, Trainer-san!"

He waves, and closes the door behind him.

Special Week feels an intangible weight being lifted off her shoulders. She'd been so worried about having to leave Suzuka alone tonight, but now she's flooded with relief that she's allowed to stay with her.

She carefully lets go of Suzuka's hand so she can unfold the blanket and pull it across her own shoulders. Then she stands and quietly makes her way across the room to turn off the light.

She prances over to the window next and pulls the curtains aside a little, letting a few rays of moonlight shed a bit of color into the room. The ambience instantly makes her feel sleepy as the exhausting day catches up to her.

Special Week glances at her chair, then back to Suzuka. The bed is bigger than their beds back in the dorm room. Special Week had slept next to her before back then. She thinks she'll be able to make it work here, too.

She stays on the opposite side of the bed from where she'd been sitting and slowly moves Suzuka's sheet down, then sits on the edge at her right side. Special Week removes her shoes and leaves them on the floor, then carefully draws her legs up. She slides herself in beneath the hospital bedsheet, then spreads the blanket her Trainer had given her over both herself and Suzuka.

She glances down to ensure she hasn't woken her in the process, but Suzuka is still fast asleep. Special Week smiles, counting her blessings that she's able to be with her tonight.

She starts to lie herself down with meticulous slowness, trying not to shift her weight too quickly or let the bed creak too loudly.

At last she manages to curl up at Suzuka's side, resting her head lightly on her friend's chest. Her ear flicks as she picks up on the faint thumping of Suzuka's pulse. She slips one arm across Suzuka's stomach, feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Her breath tickles Special Week's ear a little, earning a soft giggle as she nuzzles against her collar.

Like this she'll be able to feel if Suzuka shifts in her sleep and hopefully will be able to prevent her from turning or potentially putting weight on her bad leg unconsciously.

She closes her eyes and lies there for a few moments, appreciating how much better Suzuka's condition is now as opposed to how it had been earlier in the day. She's so warm.

Special Week cuddles up close to listen to her heartbeat. Eventually it lulls her to sleep as the moonlight colors the room in silver.

. . .

The next thing Suzuka knows she's running.

The crowds are boisterous, the wind is sharp in her ears, through her hair and her tail, her legs are burning with energy.

El Condor Pasa and the others are far behind her as she breezes around the second turn of the track.

It feels like she's flying. She feels so _free_ , so liberated.

And then the pain stabs through her leg as though a spike had pierce straight through from her foot to her thigh.

She takes half a dozen steps a second and each one feels like she's being shot through with an arrow.

She can't slow down. She can't stop.

She stumbles, and the speed at which she'd been traveling causes the ground to fly up at her. It hits her head-on like a train.

She can feel every bone shattering, smell the dirt and the dust shrouding around her, taste the blood as it fills her lungs.

She feels herself dying.

. . .

Special Week isn't sure how long she's been asleep for when her eyes suddenly flutter open again. She feels somewhat rested, but whatever lingering grogginess had been there drains away in an instant.

She'd dreamt she'd been racing together with Suzuka just like they'd promised they would.

But before long Special Week had realized that the thumping of their racing footsteps wasn't just in her dream.

What had woken her in actuality had been the sound of Suzuka's pulse. It had been so soft and steady when she'd fallen asleep, but somewhere along the lines it had started to speed up.

Special Week can feel it reverberating through Suzuka's body with painful force, rushing so quickly it sends a pang of terror through her. Her breathing is clipped and weak in contrast to the thunderous stampede in her chest.

Special Week pushes herself up immediately, and it's like she's really back on the racetrack again. Suzuka looks exactly like she had then, panting and shivering and covered in sweat, her heart racing more quickly than her legs had ever carried her. Special Week cries out for her.

"S-Suzuka-san?! Wh-What's happening?!" She looks frantically to the door, wondering if she should call out for help. She's just about to when Suzuka makes a small, pained sound beneath her. Special Week turns back to her. "Suzuka-san? Can you hear me?"

It feels exactly like before. She's saying the same words, feeling the same panic, seeing the same scene...

"Suzuka-san, please wake up!"

And with a gasp Suzuka opens her eyes, wild with panic. It's all too confusing and frightening, and she can't remember where she is. Special Week feels her moving quickly in an effort to push herself up.

"No!" She throws her arm out to grab Suzuka's left side, firmly holding her in place to prevent her from rolling. She lies herself down over Suzuka's right hip, balancing her weight just enough to make sure she can't move her legs. "Suzuka-san! It's all right! Please don't move!"

There's so much happening all at once, it's all she can do to try and adjust herself to make sure Suzuka doesn't move. But she doesn't want to hurt her either.

Suzuka is still ridden with terror from the nightmare. She tries to sit up just as Special Week pushes her back down. But a sharp pain stabs through her left leg nonetheless.

"Ah!"

"Suzuka-san! Please don't move, _please!_ "

Special Week slips her free arm beneath her friend's shoulders to cradle her head against the pillow while still keeping a firm hold on her hip. Suzuka grits her teeth, gasping in between slight hiccuping sobs. Special Week is crying too, but she doesn't let her own emotions get in the way. She needs to be strong for Suzuka.

"It's all right! I promise it's all right, Suzuka-san! You were just having a bad dream! It's okay. Please don't move..."

At last Suzuka makes sense of her friend's words and of her own surroundings. The cool quietness of the hospital room contrasts with the pulse pounding through her body. She feels warm wetness dripping down her cheeks as she looks up.

"Spe... Spe-chan..."

"It's okay," she whispers. "It's okay, I promise." She bows forward a little, resting her forehead gently against Suzuka's collar. "I'm scared... Your heart is racing too hard. Breathe, Suzuka-san. Please breathe..."

The pleas come in between sobs now as Special Week eases some of her weight off of her now, settling once again at her side. Suzuka winces at another pang through her left side and squeezes her eyes closed. Special Week whimpers.

"S-Suzuka-san? Did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry!"

"N-No..." Her chest is still rising and falling rapidly, but Suzuka cracks one eye open to look at her. "You... You didn't hurt me, Spe-chan..."

"R-Really? Oh, thank goodness. B-But in any case I have to call for the nurse-!"

"S-Spe-chan..." Suzuka gives her a desperate look now. "Please... don't..."

"But-!"

"Just like you said... I'm all right..."

"But, Suzuka-san-"

"Please..." She can't find the breath to speak anymore and has to close her eyes again.

Special Week is left in a fluster. She doesn't want to call for help if it's against Suzuka's wishes, but she knows she should do it for her sake. She doesn't want to get up and leave her either. That's out of the question. She's not going to leave her alone when she's like this.

Unsure of what to do, Special Week simply runs her hand up and down Suzuka's left side, willing her to catch her breath.

"Suzuka-san..."

She feels so helpless. She knows she should be calling for help in spite of Suzuka's request, but she just can't bring herself to do it. She doesn't want Suzuka to resent her.

Special Week buries her face in the side of her friend's neck and cries.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Suzuka-san..."

She just mumbles miserably for a few minutes as Suzuka begins to get ahold of herself. She didn't realize when, but somewhere throughout the ordeal she'd wrapped both arms around Special Week and is still clinging to her now. She already feels so much better just in knowing she's here with her.

Suzuka just wishes she wouldn't cry. If Special Week cries, Suzuka always feels like crying too.

For several minutes the room is filled with Special Week's little hiccups and Suzuka's unsteady breaths.

At the very least Special Week can feel for herself when Suzuka's heart rate begins to slow down. Her body stops trembling so hard, and her breathing evens out shortly afterward.

Special Week's ears perk up a little as she eases herself back to look down at her friend. Her eyes are still closed and she's still panting, but it's not nearly as bad anymore. Timidly, Special Week calls for her again.

"Suzuka-san...?"

It takes her another moment, but at last Suzuka opens her eyes again and turns her head.

"Spe-chan..."

Special Week cracks a brief smile in her relief before the panic returns.

"D-Does your leg hurt again? Please tell me the truth! If you play it off as nothing the fracture could get worse!"

"I know," she sighs. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Spe-chan."

"You promise?"

Suzuka manages a smile.

"I promise."

That puts Special Week at ease at long last, though she's still got her arm across Suzuka's stomach to make sure she doesn't turn onto her left side even a little. Suzuka had noticed a while ago what Special Week was doing for her, and now she finally has her breath back to address it.

"Spe-chan... you saved me again. Thank you."

"Eh? I-I didn't really-"

"No. You certainly did." Suzuka's eyes are tired but earnest. "I'm sure... I'm sure that if I'd been alone after waking up from that, I would've jolted and moved around a lot. I probably would have rolled onto my side subconsciously. If you hadn't noticed and held me down..." She tapers off, flinching at the thought alone. Special Week lets out a long breath.

"Thank goodness... When you cried out I was so scared I'd hurt you..."

"Not at all. If you hadn't kept me from moving like you did, I definitely would have turned over. I might even have fallen off. I was so frightened-" Her voice suddenly hitches as the remnants of the nightmare resurface. Special Week sees the tears rise up in her friend's eyes and instantly reaches up to touch her cheek.

"Suzuka-san! P-Please don't cry. You're safe now. That was my promise to you, remember? That you're all right. So... you don't have to cry anymore, okay?" She says as much, but tears are already streaming down her own cheeks. But somehow it makes Suzuka smile.

"That's right. You promised me, Spe-chan. And you've always kept your promises to me. Just like I'm still going to keep mine to you." Her hands had slid down to the small of Special Week's back, but now Suzuka moves them up to her shoulders once again. She coaxes her down gently into another warm embrace. "Thank you, Spe-chan."

And she hears the happy little swish of Special Week's tail across the blankets, feeling her ease her weight down at Suzuka's side once again. Special Week hugs her back gently.

"Do you feel better now, Suzuka-san? Can you breathe all right?"

"Yes. I'm all right."

"And your heart has slowed down?"

"It has."

"Your leg really doesn't hurt?"

"No."

Finally Special Week lets out one more sigh.

"Thank goodness. Then please... get some rest, Suzuka-san. If you start to have another nightmare again I'll wake you up. I won't let you get hurt anymore. I promise that, too."

"Thank you, Spe-chan. Try to get some sleep for yourself as well."

"I will. But you first."

Suzuka chuckles very softly and hugs her a bit tighter.

"Thank you, Spe-chan. For everything. I mean it with all my heart."

"I should be thanking you too, Suzuka-san! Running has never been so fun for me before I met you!"

She feels Suzuka's chest deflate beneath her as a tired rasp creeps into her voice.

"I'm... very glad to hear that..."

Her eyes have closed by now. Special Week nuzzles her cheek softly, nosing away the last of her tears.

"Goodnight, Suzuka-san. Sleep well. I'll be here when you wake up. You won't be alone. I promise."

She's never made so many promises before, especially not all to one person. But Special Week only makes them because she knows she'll fulfill them.

Suzuka finally drifts off again, and Special Week watches over her for a while. Her slumber is peaceful and quiet like before, and when she rests her head on Suzuka's chest once again, Special Week finds her breathing is steady and her heart is calm.

There are still several hours left before dawn when a grand breakfast will be waiting for them.

Special Week closes her eyes as she curls up with Suzuka once again. Her breath is like a gentle breeze across Special Week's ears, the kind that passes through her hair during a casual canter. And her heart beats steadily, softly, like the sounds of horse girls running at an easygoing gallop.

She knows it will be a bit further away now, but Special Week still looks forward to the day when she'll be able to run with Suzuka again.

She's going to see to it that she helps her get there, that they'll be able to run together someday soon.

It's a promise not only to Suzuka but also to herself.

But for now it's time to rest and heal, so they'll be able to run together in the future at full speed.

* * *

 **A/N: Wanted to make sure I could write and post this before episode 8 aired. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
